generadorrexfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rex Salazar
Rex Salazar, más conocido como Generador Rex, o simplemente Rex, es el personaje principal de esta serie. Es un muchacho de dieciséis años de edad el cual sufre de amnesia, es un E.V.O con la asombrosa capacidad de crear varias armas y máquinas de su cuerpo a voluntad. Él es empleado profesional como un arma secreta de Providencia , una organización secreta dedicada a proteger al mundo de ataques de E.V.O.S. 'Historia' Pasado Rex era el segundo hijo de Rafael y Violeta Salazar en Ginebra, Suiza, donde vivió con ellos y su hermano mayor César. Rafael, Violeta, y César eran científicos brillantes que había viajado por todo el mundo antes del nacimiento de Rex. Como un niño pequeño, Rex pasó cada verano en un pequeño pueblo mexicano, donde jugó con su mejor amigo. Antes del Evento Nanite, y durante el Proyecto Nanite, en que sus padres y su hermano trabajaban Rex fue herido gravemente por un accidente industrial (de acuerdo con César, el accidente fue causado por una disputa entre los muchos científicos acerca de cómo los Nanites se iban a utilizar). Los científicos, entre ellos, Violeta, Rafael, César, y Gabriel Rilander inyectaron Rex con el lote original de Nanites completos y programados completamente, con la esperanza de salvar la vida de Rex y para los demás científicos ver que sus formas eran para el bien mayor. Sin embargo, las nuevas habilidades de Rex, cortesía de los Nanites, solo reforzaron sus creencias. Mientras que Rex, Gabriel y César fueron capaces de sobrevivir al Evento Nanite por un golpe de suerte pura, Rafael y Violeta fueron asesinados por desgracia, como consecuencia de la masiva explosión Nanite. Más tarde, después de perder sus recuerdos, supuestamente causada por la explosión, Rex terminó en Hong Kong, China y entabló amistad con tres EVOs incurables llamados Tuck, Tentáculo y Grillo . Sin saberlo ellos, sin embargo, Rex también fue lugarteniente de un EVO criminal llamado Quarry. Más tarde cambio en secreto a sus amigos a Quarry a cambio de su propia libertad. Unos años más tarde, Rex se transformo en un gigante biomecánica forma e hizo un alboroto en México, la ciudad natal de su madre, Violeta. Providencia envió a un grupo de soldados, incluyendo a Blanco y a Seis, para contener la amenaza. Después de sufrir graves daños, Rex se estrelló contra un edificio y volvió a su forma humana, olvidando todo lo que ocurrió antes de transformarse completamente en un EVO. Seis descubrió al joven debajo de los escombros y le ayudó a estar seguro. A pesar de que Seis se mostró reacio a cuidar de Rex, sintió simpatía por él cuando descubrió que Rex estaba sufriendo de amnesia. Más tarde, después de que Rex salvó a Seis de un peligroso EVO al curarlo, Seis llevo a Rex a Providencia para mostrar su increíble capacidad de curar a la Dra. Holiday, que había estado tratando de encontrar una manera de volver a los EVOs a sus formas anteriores en vez de matarlos. Mientras que tenia esperanza por el descubrimiento, Seis no confiaba en el actual jefe de Investigación y Desarrollo, Dr. Fell, y su entonces pareja, Blanco, y pidió que el descubrimiento se mantuviera en secreto. Las sospechas de Seis se confirmaron cuando Blanco secuestro, interrogo, y luego enjaulo a la Dr. Holiday para descubrir la razón por la cual Seis había traído a Rex a Providencia. Blanco, con el Dr. Pell, secuestraron a Rex mientras dormía y trató de analizarlo molécula a molécula invirtiendo la ingeniera de su única capacidad de curar. No pudieron, sin embargo, cuando los Nanites de Rex subconsciente reaccionaron ante el peligro. En la lucha resultante, Blanco fue atrapado en la cámara durante una sobrecarga, y Pell fue despedido y reemplazado por la Dr. Holiday. Con el cuerpo de Blanco blanqueado y sus Nanites destruidos, fue declarado jefe de Providencia por esta misma razón. Rex fue incluido en Providencia por sus poderes curativos. Como Rex vivió en Providencia, llegó a verlo como su casa y desarrolló fuertes lazos con la gente de allí, sobre todo con el Agente Seis, la Dr Holiday y Bobo, que reconoce abiertamente como su familia. Después de encontrar a su hermano mayor, César, Rex se alegró de haber encontrado un miembro de la familia. Sin embargo, admitió que no estaba tan feliz como él pensó que sería. Rex se dio cuenta de que él no sabe nada sobre su hermano, haciendo de él casi un completo desconocido. Declaró que la gente de Providencia - Seis, Holiday y Bobo - fueron las que realmente tenían una conexión familiar con el. 'Personalidad' Como Ben Tennyson o cualquier otro adolescente de su edad, Rex es impulsivo e ignorante a la autoridad que le rodea. Él siente las emociones como en conflicto y volátil como otro adolescente. Aunque él mismo es un E.V.O trata a otros E.V.O.S como un doctor que tratar a sus pacientes , tratando de "curar" a ellos incluso a su propio riesgo (véase Congelación (Episodio)) . Aunque es Rex , en su mayor parte, altruista, cuando tiene que luchar y defenderse a sí mismo no se contiene , no importa quién o qué es el enemigo. Aunque en el caso Van Kleiss solo trata de matarlo en el acto sin piedad y en contra de las órdenes , no se sabe si esto es porque trató de "comer" él y / o E.V.O otro sin tener en cuenta que Van Kliess dice que él sabe sobre el pasado de Rex. Él también tiene sentimientos contradictorios sobre su posición en la Providencia. A menudo sale de la base para liberar a vagar , pero no retorno , tal vez debido a un sentido del deber y la finalidad o el cuidado de su equipo, y aunque se confía en ellos , que no confía en Blanco que es abiertamente desconfiado de Rex y tiene manipulado él en el pasado ha Rex le amenazó con relación a eso . También es claramente culpable en el comienzo de la " Teoría de Cuerdas ", como él no era sólo curar o bajara el E.V.O cactus, a la joven allí ( "Yo estaba lastimando a alguien que le importaba "). Lo más probable debido a su reciente descubrimiento sobre su hermano a usar sus recursos para encontrarlo. 'Apariencia' thumb|Rex a Cuerpo completo La apariencia de Rex se ha visto a lo largo antes de esta serie original, desde un niño de 10 años, que ha sido infectado por nanites y que además se convirtio en una forma E.V.O, hasta un adolescente de 16 años con superpoderes. Sin embargo, conserva algunas caracteristicas recurrentes. Él normalmente se ve a la ligera punta y peinado hacia atrás, tiene el pelo de color negro azulado oscuro, ojos cafés, piel morena y es muy similar a Ben Tennyson en su edad de 16 años, y es bastante delgado para esta edad. En el episodio Promesas, Promesas, cuando Rex era de 13 años, él usaba una chaqueta color roja escarlata con franjas naranjas, camiseta negra y un par de pantalones de mezclilla azules ajustados. En esta serie original, él usa un par de gafas de color naranja que se usan en la parte superior de su cabeza, camiseta azul-blanco con 2 franjas naranjas en el pecho, con una chaqueta de color roja escarlata con franjas naranjas a juego, guantes negros de protección con muñequeras naranjas y pantalones de mezclilla ajustados oscuros con franjas azules reflectivas. En "Leader of the Pack " le mostraba usando el traje de Seis ( o por lo menos los pantalones ) como vestimenta formal. Curiosamente la chaqueta de Rex se parece a la de Ben Tennyson y Albedo de la serie Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena hecha por Man of Action. 'Relaciones' 'Agente Seis' :Como controlador de Rex, Rex muestra cierta cantidad de afecto y enojo hacia Agente Seis. Ve a Seis como una especie de niñera, ya que es su trabajo de velar por Rex. Rex es a menudo molesto por Seis y su personalidad estricta, pero en realidad se preocupa profundamente por lo que piensa de él y quiere estar a la altura de sus expectativas, lo cual es a menudo la causa de su fracaso Nanites . 'Bobo Haha' :Es compañero y amigo de Rex . No se sabe cuánto tiempo ha conocido a Rex , pero se ha convertido en amigo de confianza y el único amigo de Rex antes de la reunión de Noah . Es sarcástico y poco confiable , sin embargo se hará todo lo posible para proteger a Rex, a menos que su cumplimiento se compra (aunque el soborno o amenazas) . (Episodio : El Arquitecto ) También convence Rex actuar imprudente y, a menudo lo acompaña . Él ha reconocido abiertamente que es una mala influencia para Rex. 'Doctora Holiday' :Ambos tienen una relación más hermana mayor / hermano pequeño . Rex le gusta la Doctora Holiday , que es obviamente mayor que él, incluso después de que él se enamora de una chica de su misma edad , aunque se cambia a la semi - bromas después de eso. 'Noah' :Noah es el mejor amigo humano de Rex. Si bien originalmente contratado para vigilar a Rex por Blanco, que llegó a disfrutar de la compañía en realidad Rex. Cuando se reveló que fue contratado para ser su amigo , Rex le da puñetazos a Noah y aparentemente termina su amistad , sin embargo después de salvar a Noah en el mismo episodio Rex decidió a creer que Noah realmente quería ser su amigo. (Episodio: Lockdown) Rex a menudo confía en Noah acerca de sus problemas , tales como su insecuraties de matar E.V.O.S, y su enamorada de Circe. 'Van Kleiss' :Rex ve a Van Kleiss como su mayor enemigo y lo ataca cada vez que puede y ha tratado de matarlo en cada oportunidad debido a que en el dia que todo cambio intento comerlo literalmente, aunque después de que Van Kleiss tubo las habilidades de Rex, su odio fue mas grande 'Circe' :A pesar del hecho de que son supuestos " enemigos ", Rex ayudado a Circe y viceversa. Él continuamente trata de convencerla para unirse a la Providencia que , como ella misma claridad niega a hacerlo. Rex es consciente de que Van Kleiss la utiliza con el fin de manipularlo , aunque incluso después de descubrir esto, todavía parece tener sentimientos por ella. Ella ha demostrado tener más piedad de él durante la batalla A pesar de su propósito contratado , se ha mostrado ligera guiltiful expresiones , a veces , lo que sugiere que no siempre están de acuerdo con el uso de Rex , como ella lo cuida posible a cambio. 'César Salazar' Desde que Rex a oído hablar de su hermano, le ha visto como una fuente de esperanza de que él no está solo. Ellos se encuentran en el capitulo Señales Mixtas en donde su hermano se infiltra en Providencia para encontrar y proteger a Rex.Tienen el mismo color de pelo y ojos.Cesar parece tener unos 20 años.El desapareció al usar un teletransportador el cual el Evento Nanite aumento su poder y lo hizo viajar a la velocidad subluz mandándolo 5 años al futuro. A pesar de que su hermano se preocupa mucho por el, Rex lo ve como un completo desconocido por su amnesia y ve a los soldados de Providencia, Seis, Holiday y Bobo como su verdadera familia. 'Annie' Annie es la segunda cita de Rex y según el ella peor que Van Kleiss ya que el dijo "Y yo que creía que Van Kleiss era lo peor que me había pasado" pero se sabe que solo lo dijo porque ella lo a intentado matar gran cantidad de veces sin intención pero aun asi el afirma que "Ella es muy linda". 'Poderes y habilidades' Al igual que todos los otros seres vivientes en la Tierra , Rex los nanites se an unido a él en un nivel molecular. Rex tiene la habilidad de manipular su nanites lo que le permite mantener una forma humana normal (Al igual que Van Kleiss y Circe que son E.V.O.S de otra clase), a excepción de cuando usa sus habilidades. Rex tiene la capacidad para generar armamento de su cuerpo, dando forma a los nanos en formas que pueda imaginar. Él también tiene capacidades tecnopatia , y la capacidad de "curar" otros E.V.O.S. Tecno Patia Debido a su especial relación con sus nanites, Rex es capaz de usarlos para interactuar con la tecnología y las máquinas. Esto le permite comunicarse de manera efectiva y controlaras,lo utiliza para escapar de los confines de El torreón. En sus propias palabras puede " oír " . Esto también puede ser contraproducente , ya que cuando más nanites absorbe, le hará crecer sacos de metal en su cuerpo y cuando finalmente pierda la conciencia, los nanites tomarán el control y actuaran para salvar la vida de Rex para que puedan salvarse a sí mismos y hablar a través Rex como un equipo lo haría. Curación de E.V.O.S Tal vez la capacidad más importante de Rex, enviando a su propio nanites en los cuerpos de otros E.V.O.S es capaz de extraer los nanites activos que lo llevan a convertirse en EVOS en primer lugar . Al parecer, sin embargo, los E.V.O.S que intenta curar deben permitirle extraer sus nanites. En el episodio "Teoría de Cuerdas" en un primer momento no puede volver Peter Meechum a su forma normal porque Peter sintió la necesidad de seguir siendo un EVO para poder rescatar a su hija de Van Kleiss. Él sólo era capaz de curarlo una vez que se comprometió a ayudar a rescatar a su hija. Esta capacidad es la razón por la que Providencia necesita a Rex y la consideran como la única vía posible para ganar la guerra contra los E.V.O.S hostiles. Manifestación de armas Rex tiene la capacidad para formar su nanites en forma de varias armas diferentes, que utiliza para la Ofensiva , Defensa y Transporte. Ahora gracias al Nanite central crea nuevas manifestaciones de armas mejores que los de antes. 'Fusion Fall' Rex llego hace poco al juego Fusión Fall. El puede ser encontrado en las alcantarillas de Townsville Park, al igual que su amigo Bobo Haha. Ellos fueron atrapados después de perseguir unas Dynamite Rats en la alcantarilla. La única manera de acceder a las alcantarillas es haciendo la misión del Agente Seis. Rex Peeting Zoo-1-.png|Rex en Fusion Fall. FF NewsImage petting zoo-1-.png|Como el Sale en Fusion Fall. News preview rex-1-.png|Rex junto con su Nano y el Nano Alien X. 280px-404px-Rex-1-.jpg|Su Nano.|link=Nano Rex 'Curiosidades' *gafas de Rex parecen estar basadas fuera de los googles Taichi "Tai" Kamiya de Digimon llevaba, que también se conocen como "las gafas de coraje y liderazgo". *Rex significa "rey" en latín, que también podría hacer referencia a sus poderes y la personalidad. *En Cartoon Network FusionFall, hay un elemento llamado Generador Rex Hoverboard. *Rex tiene al menos un conocimiento rudimentario de varios otros idiomas. Por ejemplo, tiene un hábito de usar palabras en español. En el episodio " Promesas, Promesas ", cuando seis lo encuentra, él habla español por un segundo. En " Rampage "Rex se demuestra viendo un programa en español y ser capaz de entenderlo por completo (esto se demuestra cuando le dice a Noé la trama de la serie). Además, en " Chusma ", que se ha demostrado que entiende algo de chino (Rex probablemente aprendió a hablar chino cuando estaba en Hong Kong). *En el episodio " El Enjambre ", se demuestra que la nanobots que le inyectaron en" Dark Passage "revivió su corazón cuando estuvo a punto de morir de ahogamiento. *Se revela en el episodio " Promesas, Promesas "que desde Rex no se acuerda de su cumpleaños verdad, la Providencia había previsto su cumpleaños el día en que se unió a la Providencia. Irónicamente, Rex se unió a la Providencia en seis de cumpleaños. Así que los dos comparten el mismo cumpleaños. *Dado que Rex tiene el primer lote de nanite activado dentro de él que también lo hacen el primer E.V.O . *Sobre la base de Sorprenda Dr. Rylander al ver Rex, se suponía, probablemente por los científicos Nanite que Rex había muerto durante el evento Nanite. Dr. Rylander llegó a decir en estado de shock cuando vio Rex ", su vida! ¡Qué golpe de suerte. *Rex y Ben 10 son similares en Dos formas: #Su voz parecen Similares #Su poder viene de maquinas. #Su estatura es muy similar. *Generator Rex y la saga de Ben 10 fueron creados por Man Of Action. *En Fusion Fall le faltan sus gafas. *El esta basado en un comic llamado Mr. Rex obviamente significando que la serie es la secuela del Comic. *Sus habilidades son parecidas a las de Alex Mercer, del videojuego Prototype, pero Rex solo se convierte en objetos eléctricos, en cambio Alex puede transformar su cuerpo en cualquier cosa. *Quizas Rex tenga más armas en las cuales transformarse (estas fueron agregadas por el doctor Raylander). *Rex es igualmente parecido al Ben Tennyson de 15 años en Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena y de 16 años en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienigena, y además tiene una cierta similitud a Max Steel, ya que sus poderes vienen de las nano-máquinas y ambos trabajan para una asociación en particular, Max Steel (N-TEK) y Rex Salazar (Providencia). *El es único evo trabajando para providencia. *Tiene la misma personalidad que Ben, es decir inmaduro. *Rex uso dos veces el traje de providencia y dos veces el traje de seis hasta el momento. *Rex tiene un pasado criminal, debido al trabajo de cantera y ser su lugarteniente. *Se menciona en la base de que a pesar de su larga trayectoria de derrotados EVOS Rex tiene pobres habilidades de lucha (por lo general sólo Rex cargos cabeza y golpearon a EVOS utilizando sus máquinas). *Él parece disfrutar Españoles telenovelas. *Rex juega con juguetes en el baño *En el "fin de semana perdido" Rex ha demostrado tener una cierta habilidad artística. *Es posible que Rex no ha sido nunca a la escuela secundaria. En " Rampage ", cuando Noé tiene que estudiar por su mitad de período precálculo, Rex no parece saber lo que es. Y más tarde, después de las curaciones Rex Noah, de Noé afirma que tiene que volver a estudiar las ecuaciones cuadráticas, que Rex afirma que "él no tiene idea de lo que es." 'Galería' Prototipos (Arte Conteptual) Prototipo de Rex, Agente Seis, Bobo Haha (Arte Conceptual).jpg Prototipo de Rex, Van Kleiss, Bobo Haha, Multi Cara E.V.O y Smackhands (Arte Conceptual).jpg Prototipo de Rex, Van Kleiss, Agente Seis, Bobo Haha y Venti Movil (Arte Conceptual).jpg Galería Promesas, Promesas.png|Rex con Trece años de Edad siendo encontrado por Agente Seis. Rex y Circe a casi a un beso.jpg|Rex y Circe a casi a un Beso. Rex y Circe.jpg|Rex y Circe Rex en la Escuela de Greenville, Ohio.png|Rex en la Escuela de Greenville, Ohio. Rex con la familia de Jacob en El Arquitecto.png|Rex con la familia de Jacob en El Arquitecto. Dra. Holiday con Vestido..png|Dra. Holiday con Vestido. Rexito xD.png Rex y la dra holiday.png Noah y Rex.png Rex3.png Rex en un sillon.png ermanito.jpg|hermanito|link=Rex Salazar Epi4.png Epi2.png Rex power.png Brecha episode3.png Image5.PNG Rex con la espadita xd.PNG Rex hablando con Bobo haha cuando tenia 13 años.png Rex, con su mano con Nanites a punto de ser Activados.png|Rex, con su mano con Nanites a punto de ser Activados. Si si la milesima imagen de Rex.PNG Traje invisible.PNG Rex y vankleiss en la cuenta de bobo.PNG Rex vs un evo.PNG Rex traje de providencia.PNG Rex traje de buseo.PNG Rex sonriendo.PNG Rex siendo observado por el evo computacional.PNG REX PODERES.PNG Rex pilotando una nave.PNG Rex con el conejo.PNG 250px-Basic.jpg Jacob invitando a rex.PNG rex con un aparato tecnologico.PNG rex comiendo carne y pure de papas.PNG 185px-Rex dirty look.jpg 185px-Rex talking to bobos butt.jpg 185px-GeneratorRexBadlands.jpg 185px-China rooftops.jpg 185px-709px-The Gang.jpg 185px-Rabble.jpg 185px-Rex and Quarry.png 185px-Yurff.PNG Uno sige dentro de Rex.PNG Rex y uno gritando.PNG El Cazador (Rex usando el Punk Buster).png GeneratorRex.jpg en:Rex Salazar Categoría:Personajes Categoría:E.V.O.S Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Providencia Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:E.V.O.S Humanos Categoría:Familia Salazar